princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Thalatta Heracles
Background Heracles is a High School Representative for the Greece U-17. The compassionate hero with many skills. Proud to be a Greek representative. He assaults his opponents in a calm and cool yet bold and daring manner. Appearance Heracles has quite a lot of facial hair. Personality According to his teammates, he is a kind. However, he has a strong will to win for his country. Shedding tears for his opponent, this hero is aiming for peace with his tennis! With his gentle nature, he’s the perceptive guy that supports Greece from the shadows. Still wishing to meet a worthy opponent, through this tournament, he truly aspires to become friends with all the different players. He praised Oishi’s Japanese spirit for that sake. His hugs with his strong arms are filled with love and affection! Clad in silver light, he’s the hero of Olympus!! U-17 World Cup Group League Heracles serves first and hits an ace against Oishi. Oishi seems to be completely outclassed, not even his Moon Volley is working (they just smash it back). Greek takes a 1-0 lead. Ochi keeps hitting service aces with Mach. The Greek players can't touch Mach and decide to concentrate on attacking Ochi's second serve instead, but Ochi doesn't hit any faults. Ochi finishes his service game with another ace, it's 1-1. Greece retaliates with a combination play. Heracles jumps in front of the sun, so that Oishi can't see anymore. Heracles pretended to go for a smash, but in reality let the ball pass for Evangelus to finish the point with a delayed attack. Greece takes a 2-1 lead. It's Oishi's turn to serve. He uses Oishi Territory, so Oishi is up front and Ochi moves to the back. Oishi forces the Greeks to hit lobs which allows Ochi to win points with Mach smashes. The match continues with each side keeping serve until the score is 4-4. Heracles announces he'll start going all out now. He eventually loses to Japan and praises them, especially Oishi for his Japanese spirit. Playing Style & Techniques During the Group League Round Robin, he has unveiled his own serve as well as a doubles technique. This prominent Greek power player doesn’t rely on power alone, but can skillfully manipulate the bending slice ‘Apelles’ tail, showing his superb technique. He wakens his physical ability by using “Silver White light of the Olympus”. Because he doesn’t notice his large build, his body appears to be light. *Apelles' Tail *Mirage Whispers *Silver Light of Mount Olympus Tennis Record Group League Round Robin Trivia Character Trivia *He can speak Japanese. *He studied every participating country’s language. *He self-studies those languages to deepen the friendship. It seems he studied Japanese by watching period dramas. Other Trivia *He is the first Greek high schooler introduced. **He was introduced before the captain of the team. *His name possibly comes from the divine Greek hero Heracles. *On the scans, he is mentioned to be a middle schooler. However on Konomi's Twitter, he is written to be a high schooler. *His Chinese name is written as 塔兰塔·赫拉克勒斯, which roughly translates to Taranta Hercules. Personal Information *Hobby: Cooking *Favorite phrase: You can know a person’s nature by his words *Favorite color: Unbleached *Favorite food: Mango *Favorite type: A cheerful person who smiles a lot *Favorite Date spot: The parthenon temple *Most wanted thing right now: Extra virgin olive oil (Mont Sacer) *Bad at: Rashly hurting someone’s feelings *Skills outside of tennis: Superhuman strength, Being generally able to do everything to some extent *Daily habit during the camp: Learning each official language for a match, Grooming his beard Gallery Heracles_in_action.png|Heracles in action Serious_Heracles.png|Getting serious Heracles_Crying.png|Crying Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:European Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:Greece U-17 Category:Foreign Players Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Power Play Users Category:August Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Leo